moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielka wyprawa cz.7 OSTATNIA
2 godziny później, w biurze burmistrza - Ja rozumiem...grożą ci, przystawiają lufę do skroni, nie wiem, każą ci robić rzeczy, o których byś w życiu nie pomyślała...ale żeby ich WSZYSTKICH wpuścić do miasta i ich "ułaskawić", BO KOT?! - Tak - Lobo wyszczerzyła swoje kły w ogromnym uśmiechu, wciąż trzymając Nową, podczas gdy ona zajadała się ciastkiem czekoladowym Pini. - Ja pier... - burmistrz strzelił facepalma. - Ada, wszystko wszystkim, ale nie możesz każdemu stawiać ulgi, bo ma bądź jest kotem, no! - Primo - dziewczyna podniosła palec wskazujący do góry. - ja nie dałam całkowitej ulgi, tylko ultimatum. Secundo... - tu dziewczyna postawiła kotkę na ziemi, a sama podeszła do burmistrza z wymierzonym hakiem. - Nigdy nie mów do MNIE, przy NICH, po imieniu. Polityk lekko zadrgał na widok ostrza przytkniętego do jego gardła. Kazał jej wyjść z biura. - EJ! - krzyknął burmistrz, zabójczyni się odwróciła przy otwartych drzwiach. - Nie zapominaj o czymś.... - skierował palcem na siedzącą Nową, jedzącą ciastko. Dziewczyna westchnęła i wzięła kotkę pod pachę. Wyszli z biura, a także z Urzędu Miasta. Tuż nieopodal urzędu stał szpital, a przed głównym wejściem - cała "wesoła" gromadka z CreepyTown, praktycznie w pełni wyleczona. Jedynie Ins mogła pomóc tylko Strange, dając przeźroczysty proszek na odrośnięcie ręki. - Hej, Lobo! - krzyczał Caleb, biegnący w stronę grupy. - I jak tam twoja mi-ŁOJEZUŚWIĘTYIJEGOKIJUGDZIETYROŚNIESZMATKO! - Milcz - tylko to zdołała powiedzieć czerwonooka do chłopaka. - Bo nie ręczę za nich, a potem za siebie, jasne?! - Yh..hyhyh...nie noo, jasne, w porządku. Tak więc, eee...ten tego....czekam u Pete'a - po tym zniknął każdemu z pola widzenia. - Kto to był? - spytała się Nieogarka. - On? Kolega z pracy, kiedyś współpracowaliśmy ze sobą, dopóki nie odkryto u niego wady serca. Od tamtej pory nie może zbyt stresujących rzeczy robić, a i idiota nie zgadza się na jakąkolwiek operację. Jednogłośne "aaaaa" oznaczało, że pojęli. Jednak Hajsowi nie dawało to spokoju, więc w końcu wyrwała: - A oprowadzisz nas po mieście? - T-taaa, jasneee...tylko spróbujcie coś głupiego zrobić, to będzie na was istna krwawa rzeź, jasne?! I tu nawet Nowa wam nie pomoże, ooo nie! - po tych słowach spojrzała się na kotkę, która zaczęła jeść nowe ciasteczko. Chwilę się na nią patrzyła, po czym rzuciła się na nią z uściskiem. Podczas oprowadzania każdy zadawał różne pytania, jednak jedno dla wszystkich było wspólne - kim ona u diabła jest?! Gdy odrzekła, że Baldandersem, to natychmiast pojawiła się fala wielu różnorodnych pytań. "Co to jest?", "Czy to nie wyginięty gatunek?", "A książe Ferian ich nie wytępił?", "Jak to, nie żyje?", "TY GO ZABIŁAŚ?!", itp. - Ech, to długa historia...równie długa co Moda na Sukces - zaśmiała się lekko baldanderka. Nie wszyscy załapali dowcip, a dziewczynie nie chciało się wcielać w rolę Betona i tłumaczyć kawału. - Ale...to znaczy...że... - zaczęła się lekko jąkać z zaciekawienia Nowa. - potrafisz się zmieniać? - No ba! Przedtem to ukrywałam, ale od kiedy ród Baldanders znów może żyć spokojnie, to zbytnio już tego nie ukrywam. - Łaaaał... - zadziwiła się kotka, po czym wsadziła do pyszczka ciasteczko. - A macie tu jakiś bar lub - najlepiej - burdel? - spytała się Vellox. - Co cię, pogrzało?! No coś ty! My nie mamy takich rzeczy, kobieto! Maksymalnie mamy u siebie puby i nic więcej. Zamiast burdelu mamy kościół. Każdy się skrzywił i wybrzydzał tak, że zabójczyni pod nosem jedynie rzekła heretycy, krzywo patrząc się na grupkę istot. Dziewczyna zaprowadziła wszystkich do baru, by tam mogli odpocząć, coś zjeść i przekąsić. Dowiadywali się to coraz nowszych rzeczy, na przykład tego, że Lobo była w tym samym sierocińcu, co Ender i Serek, lecz oni byli małymi berbeciami, jak została adoptowana. Dziewczyna się śmiała, że "mały Enderek nie chciał jej puścić, a dokładnie jej nogi", przez co wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, poza fioletowowłosym, który się zaczerwienił ze wstydu. Dowiedzieli także innej, równie zaskakującej rzeczy - dziewczyna pochodzi z CreepyTown! - Rodzice odstawili mnie do sierocińca, gdy miałam zaledwie parę miesięcy, więc praktycznie nic nie pamiętam z CreepyTown - opowiadała Lobo, pijąc herbatę. - Napisali na kartce, kim i czym jestem i zostawili mnie z tymi informacjami pod drzwiami budynku. I tak z kilka miesięcy później zginęli z rąk tępicieli Baldanders. - A-ale - zaczęła się jąkać Wyjca. - cz-czemu cię zostawili i sami opuścili CreepyTown? - No cóż - rozłożyła ręce dziewczyna. - tego nie wiem. Zapewne nie mogli się czuć bezpiecznie w waszym mieście, więc je opuścili, ba! Zostawili mnie w sierocińcu. Teraz już wiem, że to był dobry pomysł... ale sam fakt braku pomocy od strony władz CreepyTown spowodował we mnie tak ogromną nienawiść do was. Istoty po części rozumiały, o co jej chodziło. Pomimo iż w mieście jest teraz ogólna tolerancja dla wszystkich ras, to dawniej mogło po prostu jej nie być; a że to miasto jest także szatańskie, to stąd także nienawiść do samego Szatana. - A nie chciałabyś zamieszkać z nami w CreepyTown? - spytała się dość śmiele Salai. - Och*jaliście?! W życiu tam nie zamieszkam, nie ma mowy! Po tych słowach znikąd rozebrzmiały dzwony. Każde z istot dygnęło na własnym siedzeniu, lecz czerwonooka ich uspokoiła, że to tylko jej telefon i ktoś najwidoczniej do niej dzwoni. Odebrała telefon. - No czeeee staryyy! Jak tam robota?!...Ach...hheeheh, dużo sprzątania, mówicie? No co, no co, to było potrzebne, nie moja wina....! Co?...Że niby jakieś wozy za bramą?... Czekaaaj... - zakryła słuchawkę. - Czy wy coś ze sobą braliście? - każdy kiwnął znacząco głową. - Aha, okk....dobra, wiem czyje to, ja już sprawdzę, co jest w środku...Ja j...już....K**WA JEGO MAĆ NIE PRZERYWAJ MI!!!...No! Tak więc ja je sprawdzę, wy tylko je dostarczcie do bramy, zgoda? I bez żadnych wykrętów, bo wam nogi z dupy powyrywam!...No, żegnam! - rozłączyła się. Każdy siedzących czuł się dziwnie. Może dlatego, że nie byli u siebie i byli po części "pod kontrolą" zabójczyni? Nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Lobo wstała i powiedziała do reszty z całkiem miłym akcentem: - Chodźta ze mną, wasze wozy zostają wwożone do miasta. - "Chodźta"? Czy nie przypadkiem nie była to - phi! - gwara? - prychnął Serek. - Czy tak mówią Baldandersi? "Chodźta", "pójdźta", "weźta"? - zaczął się chichotać Dizzy. Oboje wybuchli śmiechem. Dziewczyna tylko podeszła do obu ze stonowaną miną i przywaliła im z otwartej dłoni w szczękę w górę. Oboje upadli na podłogę, łapiąc się za podbródki. Wszyscy inni wyszli z baru, śmiejąc się z chłopaków - to głośniej, to ciszej. *** Otworzono bramę południową, po czym wtoczono wszystkie wozy i zwierzęta przewozowe, jakie towarzyszyły naszej wesołej gromadce w tejże podróży. Słychać było w jednym z nich chrapanie. W trakcie spaceru do bramy zabójczyni wyjaśniono, które zwierzę do kogo należało, a w którym wozie co było. Jednak nikt nie wspomniał o śpiącym "strażniku". Dziewczyna podeszła do wozu, skąd wydobywał się hałas. Szturchnęła glanem wóz, przez co "śpiący gapowicz" wyrwał się ze snu i odkrył się z kocu, pokazując swoje rozczochrane oblicze. - Kurde nie strzelać, NIE STRZELAĆ!! ....Eee? - chłopak spojrzał się na zabójczynię zaspanym wzrokiem. Przetarł oczy, zamrugał parę razy, po czym krzyknął: - O kuźwa, ufok! - JA CI DAM K**NA UFOK, JA CI DAM K**NA UFOK!!! - Eyeless i Loki ledwo co przytrzymywały dziewczynę z zamiarem ubicia chłopaka. - Eheheh, tak więc - na wóz wskoczyła Ins, stając przy chłopaku. - To jest Adi, nasz kumpel i zarazem strażnik wozów. Chłopak spojrzał się na upadłą z miną pytającego żula, po czym go olśniło z towarzyszącym, cichym "aaa" i dalej przecierał swe oczy od zaspania. *** Wesoła gromadka sprawdziła, czy wszystko mieli na miejscu, pożegnała się z LoboTakerem i wyruszyła w drogę powrotną do CreepyTown. Gdy już wyszła zza muru HallenWest, do Aracza podfrunęła Salai, pytając: - Mówiłeś coś podobno, że HallenWest nigdy nie było pod ekspansją CreepyTown? - No, nie było, a co? - odrzekł żołnierz, jadąc na swoim koniu. - Ja mam tylko jedno słowo, które obala twoją teorię. - A niby to jakie? Demonica wyszczerzyła swe kły. - LoboTaker. ---- To już ostatnia część tejże serii. Dziękuję wszystkim tym, którzy mnie wspierali i poganiali z tworzeniem dalszych części tej serii. Mam nadzieję, że każda część po równo się podobała. Nie martwcie się - powrócę z innymi opowiadaniami już wkrótce, ale póki co dam wam większe pole do popisu. Dzięki raz jeszcze, że w swoich własnych opowiadaniach korzystaliście z informacji z tejże serii - to miłe :) Do następnego razu ludki! Pozdrawia Was autorka całego dzieła LoboTaker. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wielka wyprawa Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures